homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
123115- Rational Fears and Flowing Tears
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:55 -- TA: eribus....?..... TA: eribus please answer.... me......... TA: eribus.... i'm.... in the archives......... AG: ... TA: eribus i....'m okay......... TA: i'm..... TA: alive?..... AG: I.. AG: I sαw yδu die AG: I... I lδst yδu TA: i'm just in the archives..... TA: the door is.... locked but.... i'm okay......... AG: I lδst yδu TA: eribus i'm alive..... AG: Nδ... Yδu're deαd.. Yδu're deαd... Yδu're deαd αηd its AG: αηd its my fαult AG: αηd I TA: shh..... AG: I just TA: eribus..... AG: I cδuld hαve dδηe sδmethiηg AG: I cδuld hαve dδηe αηythiηg TA: it....'s not your.... fault......... AG: I tδld yδu I wαs ηδt gδiηg tδ lδse yδu AG: αηd TA: ERIBUS..... AG: ααηd here i αm... AG: ... TA: breathe for me please?..... AG: Lδrcαη... I... I lδst yδu I lδst yδu, αηd I cαη't.. I cαη't AG: I lδst yδu TA: eribus i'm stll.... here..... TA: just not there.... with.... you..... AG: Lδrcαη... TA: yes?..... AG: ... AG: I'm mδre scαred theη I hαve ever beeη TA: i know..... TA: i'm scard too..... TA: *scared..... AG: I lδst yδu αηd its my fαult... Aηd.. Aηd Heliux, whαt did he dδ? Aηd theη, yδu just?! Aηd... I.. I just AG: I cαη't TA: eribus i....'m not lost..... TA: i'm just not with you right now..... AG: I... I cαη't.. AG: Yδu were just there, αηd theη... TA: eribus..... TA: this isn....'t.... helping..... AG: αηd theη.. Aηd theη yδu wereη't, αηd I cδuld ηδt hαve dδηe αηythiηg tδ try αηd stδp it AG: but I didη't AG: αηd ηδw AG: αηd ηδw I just AG: ... TA: eribus please listen to me TA: i dropped the quirk and everything TA: i'm okay TA: i'm just in the archives in a locked room TA: i'll be okay AG: I dδη't kηδw... I dδη't kηδw wheη I'll see yδu αgαiη... If I see yδu αgαiη... TA: don't talk like that TA: of course you'll see me again! AG: This is ηδt hδw it shδuld hαve beeη... This shδuld ηδt hαve hαppeηed.... It didη't ηeed tδ hαppeη TA: eribus please don't AG: Lδrcαη... I hαd yδu right there fδr me, αηd.. Aηd... TA: it was my choice to make AG: I.. I kηδw AG: but it shδuld ηδt hαve gδηe dδwη like thαt, it shδuld ηδt hαve, ηδ ηδ ηδηδηδηδ TA: no it shouldn't have TA: i agree TA: but TA: Eribus where are you right now? AG: αwαy frδm there AG: αwαy frδm... thαt.. TA: where exactly TA: back in the ballroom? TA: out by sannta? AG: there wαs sδ much... sδ much blδδd, I just... Aηd yδu.. αηd.. αηd AG: αηd I just AG: αwαy AG: αwαy frδm it AG: I just AG: ηδ ηδ ηδηδηδ TA: ERIBUS TA: you need to tell me where you are AG: I thiηk AG: I thiηk the gαrdeηs AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: everythiηg just TA: okay AG: swirliηg... Its αll... I just TA: breathe for me love AG: its frαctured, spliηtered, brδkeη its αll brδkeη αηd I just... AG: the pieces αre scαttered TA: you need to breathe for me AG: I.. I cαη't breαthe, it hurts, I-I cαη't I cαη feel it αll just TA: eribus TA: we've already proven that i'm still alive right now TA: and i love you TA: <3 AG: I.. I just, this is AG: ... TA: you'll be okay TA: when i see you again TA: there will be a nice big kiss waiting for you AG: Lδrcαη... TA: yes? AG: Wheη is α hαrd term tδ use... Hδurs? Dαys? Sweeps? TA: i'll have to ask libby when i see her next AG: ... AG: Dδη't die δη me αgαiη... I.. I dδη't wαηt tδ lδse yδu αgαiη αηd... Aηd lδse yδu fδr gδδd... Yδu're δηe δf the best thiηgs tδ hαppeη iη my life, I dδη't wαηt tδ lδse thαt... Ever αgαiη TA: i'm not going to die again, eribus TA: i promise AG: ... Dδ yδu? AG: Yδu αlreαdy prδmised thαt tδ me δηce TA: i can't see the future TA: but if bothwell happens, then i'm alive AG: Yeαh? But whαt αbδut me... Appαreηlty eveη sδ there is α chαηce I'm gδiηg tδ die AG: ... TA: i'm going to prevent that future TA: it's why i had to die this time AG: I wδuld hαve hαd it rαther beeη me thαt yδu TA: and leave me to that future alone? AG: ... AG: ηδ AG: I wδuld ηever AG: ... AG: Its just AG: its just thαt... AG: Dδη't let me wαit δη yδu... Alright? TA: what do you mean? AG: Dδη't keep me wαitiηg fδr sδ lδηg fδr yδu tδ cδme bαck... I TA: i'll try TA: i don't want to be away from you either AG: I just feel sδ αlδηe withδut yδu here AG: stripped αwαy TA: aaisha's coming for you so you can get cleaned up AG: ... δkαy TA: everything is going to be okay, eribus. TA: <3 AG: δ.. δkαy.. AG: <3 TA: are you breathing still? AG: I'm tryiηg tδ... TA: good TA: just keep breathing AG: It hurts... But I'll try TA: who else is with you? aaisha wants to give you directions to the bathing room AG: Lδrreα... There's αlsδ Arty αηd.. αηd Milδ... Kyle tδδ TA: do you think you can make it on your own? TA: or will one of them need to walk you there? AG: I cαη prδbαbly mαke it δη my δwη... AG: Mαybe -- teasingAsperity TA sending file HiveMapPersonalBathing.png -- -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file HiveMapPersonalBathing.png -- AG: I'll uh... I shδuld be αble tδ get my wαy αlδηg AG: just tαkiηg breαks every sδ δfteη TA: message aaisha if you need help i think AG: I just AG: I just might AG: I cαη't gδ mδre thαη α few leηgths befδre this reαlly stαrts tδ pαiη... TA: i'm going to get nyarla to help TA: hopefully AG: Aηy help is αppreciαted TA: i'm hoping that he's not going to do anything stupid AG: Aηywαy I thiηk.. I thiηk I might just rest iη the gαrdeη uηtil theη.. I just AG: I just ηeed tδ wrαp my heαd αrδuηd... thiηgs.. AG: αηd just... TA: please be careful TA: i do love you AG: I lδve yδu tδδ... Aηd thαt's whαt mαkes it αll hurt mδre AG: Lδrcαη, yδu hαve tδ prδmise yδu wδη't gδ αηd die αgαiη TA: i promise TA: this wasn't supposed to happen AG: I dδη't wαηt sδmethiηg like this tδ hαppeη αgαiη AG: It cαη't hαppeη αgαiη TA: it won't AG: I wδη't let it hαppeη αgαiη TA: i know AG: ... I.. I lδve yδu... Pleαse be well TA: you too my love AG: <3 TA: <3 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 03:03 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus